Toshirama Senju
Is the grandson of the legendary 2nd Hokage He was born into the leaf but due to the sitautions and complications of the war he and his family were forced to move outto anohter village for procetion from enemies who hunted them down. Background During the 1st war where Konohagakure was having a scuffle with Kumogakure there was a sitation where the Kinkaku Attack squads were looking for those realted to the great Hashirama Senju himself in order to assimalte the Wood Release and all its secrets to thier village. This led to the attack on the Tobirama and his team which resulted in him being a casulity of war. When they found out that he was related to Hashirama they were thirlled but once they discovered he did not possess the vaunted Wood release they imeidaelty began to carry out thier search back in the hidden leaf, with one goal to find a kin to Hashirama and capture them . This led to Toshirama's parent to begin to go under a sort of a protection program in which to protect them selves and the village from ths is unprecedted charge by the Kikaku squad. They also suggested that Hachiramas Parent take thier child and do the same in fear they would be disocvered in the Leaf. This led to Tsohi being raised in the Hiden mist where he would always question his parent about thier feelings about the Hidden Mist village when they still had ties to the Hidden Leaf. As he got older he was nearly killed in the Graduting class where he and zabuza were forced to fight this resuted in having srever injuries that he barily managed to walk away from. With his parent now dead and a man he sets out to the leaf village to find out the turhts of his family ans his name as well has find his UNcle Hachirama Senju Personality Toshirama took great pride in his abilities. He also had a sense of humour, even under stressful situations. Like his father and grandfather, he felt a great deal of loyalty to his loved ones, and placed their well-being above his own. By those who lived around him was also described as being strong-spirited, and passionate man. He however despite hsi heroic traits can be a bit of a hothead and easy to anger. he is very sarcastic, and very oppurtunistic. He also has no qualms about killing in the name of his village. He also is a bit of a womanizer which seen as to how he looks and views the body of a women as shown in his brief adventures with Kusari he made blatant attempts at her not bothering to hide how he felt at all. he also is a bit of a Nit picker as he often takes things literally just to annoy someone.. he also has growing feelings for Kusari who in his mind believes she wants him even when she is not paying him much attention Abilities Toshirama is undoubtedly a powerful shinobi. He was hailed as one of the most powerful Water release User of his era Like his grandfather By simply touching the ground with his index finger, he could detect the presence and number of enemy shinobi. Toshirama was also shown to have decent physical prowess and a considerable amount of skill in the area of taijutsu, as well as good teamwork with his uncle Hachirama when they met up years later, he was also a powerful genjutsu user, able to shroud the area in darkness. He is also seen using a sword which he is faily proceint at wielding. He took it one step further and earned how to use the Ice Release....whether it is creating it out of thin air or using pre-existing ices.. althoughe stated he better at controlling the ice he creates as it takes less chakra Nature Transformation Toshirama is known for his mastery and versatility of the Water Release. He could perform powerful water-style techniques in areas that lacked bodies of water by creating his own water out of thin air or producing it from his mouth, and perform some of the most complex water-style techniques, such as the Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique, with a single hand seal. This amongst other reasons is why he is often compared to the very man he nwow seeks the truth on His grandfather Appearance His eyes narrow and red. His hair is long and protrudes out the back of his head the top half of his hair is white while the bottom half of his hair is black, the white is also reminscent of the hiar that his grandfarther and father both sorted when they were alive. Always, he is seen with a blue cloak over a black kimono zōri. Trivia He had interest in Learning the summoning Ressurection technique his father created but never found the scroll to do it Category:sixpath Category:SixpathsofSamoa